


Beautiful.

by xMyBlackParade



Series: Free to be you and me [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Reference to an eating disorder, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMyBlackParade/pseuds/xMyBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard is being a self conscious little shit and Frank fucks his brains out to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful.

Gerard stared at his reflection on the body sized mirror, brow furrowed and arms crossed over his middle, hands resting on his elbows in an attempt to hide from himself. His bright red hair was longer than before, black roots starting to show. His cheeks were slightly fuller, his lips dry and his chin had this stupid looking stubble attempt, he still wasn't really sure about. The only reason he was keeping it was because of Frank's suggestion.

He was wearing that ratty old black sleeveless shirt that hung onto him more like a pillowcase than a piece of clothing, meaning his arms were completely exposed. He fixed his gaze on the inner part of his arm, almost meeting his armpit. Tiny white stretch marks splayed lazily over his skin, maybe not even realizing how much of a damage they made to his fragile self esteem, despite the fact that they almost matched his skin tone and were practically invisible.

The shirt fell limp over his chest before stretching a little over his stomach and hips. He started to pull it up, dreading what he was about to see, but he continued anyway because the lack of self esteem he had been struggling with since earlier in the morning couldn't get any worse. Except it kinda could. His stomach wasn't too full but it wasn't _flat_ , he was chubby. The flesh was soft and giving under his touch and he frowned as he imagined a huge green gelatin jiggling under his skin.

Turning only the slightest, he looked at his ass, hips and thighs. On better days he was pretty proud of them and the power they seem to have, making him look sexy and reducing Frank to a babbling mess. But now he wished he could just cut them out with a knife and be slender and thin. He sighed and turned back to his initial position, letting his arms fall limp at his sides, shaking his head. He should do something. Diet? Exercise? He could try that for a week before having to give it up due the constant mess and movement his life was, touring from here to there. Maybe he could puke. Watching other people puke could've been funny to him for some reason, but the idea of his own puke wandering around just didn't fit in his head.

He got somehow lost in his mind and didn't feel the pair of arms slipping around his waist and resting their hands on his stomach, one on top of the other, and the light kiss placed on the back of his neck. He instantly relaxed at the touch, but continued to hum under his breath, fingertips playing with a loose thread in the bottom of his shirt.

"'Sup, baby?" Frank whispered hotly against Gerard's ear shell, making him tremble. After years of having Frank by his side, he still couldn't suppress the shivers he got in his mere presence, or the blush that creeped hotly down his cheeks until it stained his neck anytime he called him pet names.

"Hey," Gerard mumbled, trying to steady his breath when he looked at the mirror again and saw Frank's face smiling back at him. He was so beautiful Gerard could start crying.

"Whatcha doin'?" Frank said, turning his face a little so he could start nibbling at his boyfriend's earlobe, his eyelids dropping and his arms tightening around Gerard's waist.

"Just- you know, _ah_ , thinking," he couldn't help the little moan that escaped his lips when he felt a little tug at his ear, courtesy of Frank's teeth. He suddenly remembered he was too busy pitying himself to allow Frank to distract him from if and tried to slip out of his grip, completely failing.

He instead felt Frank's hands roaming down his sides until they were tightly clutched against his hips, pulling him closer of his body. Gerard gasped silently when he felt the feather light kisses trailing down his neck and the hardness pressed against his ass. _Don't get distracted, dumbfuck._

"Hmm? What about? My cock in your ass? Because that's one of the things going through my head, just-"

Gerard blushed deeper and closed his eyes. Frank had never been exactly subtle, and he knew well that a little dirty talking would get Gerard riled up in an instant. But in these moments of self despair, Gerard really wished he would shut the fuck up.

"We're a little horny tonight, aren't we?" He said sarcastically, but Frank apparently missed the tint in his voice, or maybe he chose to ignore it.

Frank chucked and thrusted his hips forward, making Gerard gasp again, "been thinking about you the whole day, fuck. I couldn't close my eyes for more than five seconds, I was afraid I'd come in my pants and stain the couch."

"Surely your mom would've hated that, since she has that new love seat and shit," Gerard hoped his small talking would distract Frank from humping his ass like he hadn't seen him in years, but knowing his luck, that wouldn't happen. "How is she?"

"Fine, she invited us over for dinner next week. But we couldn't talk much."

"Oh, why that? Was she busy?"

"Nah. She kinda told me she understood I was crawling outta my skin to see you, told me she loved me and made me leave before I started humping his new cushions," he remarked the point by squeezing Gerard's hips hard and grinding against him once again.

Gerard was sure he'd never been redder in his life, his skin starting to sweat, his mind both turned on by the man on his back and embarrassed by said man not controlling his sex craves not even in front of his mother. He couldn't blame him, they'd had a busy week and not much spare time, but still.

"Frankie, I-"

"So? Were you thinking something about those lines?"

"No," Gerard sighed and looked down. Frank turned him around to give him a full kiss on the lips. Gerard kissed back, putting his hands to rest on Frank's chest and sighing against his lips. Frank must've felt the sigh because he pulled his face away and tilted his head, confused.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You're not gonna like it,"

"Is it about ditching me?" Gerard rolled his eyes and smacked Frank's chest hard, making him giggle and kiss his nose. "It can't be that bad, then. Try me."

Gerard bit his bottom lip nervously and looked past Frank, fixing his gaze on the opposite wall of the room. He knew Frank would inevitable get annoyed at the subject. "I'm too fat."

He felt Frank's arms falling to his sides and heard his jaw clench. "Gerard," he warned.

"Told you you'd get mad," he shrugged and bit harder down on his lip.

Frank rubbed his face in exasperation. "How many times?". Gerard frowned, not understanding. "How many times do I have to repeat it? That you're the most beautiful, fucking hottest person I've ever laid my eyes upon?"

A sigh. "I don't know, it just doesn't-"

"You don't trust me? You don't believe me," Frank said, looking hurtful and Gerard wanted to swallow his tongue and never be able to speak again.

"Shut your mouth, would you? I trust you with my life, you know that. I'm just not feeling well tonight, that's it," he turned away from his annoyed love and looked back into the mirror. "I'm just so disgusting, I don't know why you keep-"

He heard a growl and before he could react, Frank had picked him up and pushed him down on the bed, making Gerard squeak with surprise. Frank supported himself with both his hands against the bed on each side of Gerard's head, levering himself over Gerard to look him in the eye.

"You're the one who's gonna shut up," Frank said. "You know I can't be kind of an asshole," he said, his tone severe and rough and sending a shiver down Gerard's spine. "I wouldn't date an unattractive person, let out for nearly ten years, even outer live with him and crave his body twenty four seven," one of his hands sneaked down to stroke Gerard's side, "and you're the most beautiful person like, ever, but you're being a jerk to yourself right now, and I'm annoyed and horny and fucking _dying_ to get inside you, so I'm just gonna fuck the idea out of your head, good? Good,"

Gerard was too turned on at this point to decline, but he couldn't express it because Frank's lips smashed against him and all of his worries popped out of his head. It was messy, desperate, hot and rushed, slick and filthy noises pouring out of their mouths like a waterfall and echoing in each other's mouths.

Frank broke the kiss only to snatch his shirt out of his body, and took the moment to breathe and pull at Gerard's shirt. Gerard raised his hands and stood still, allowing Frank to slide the shirt off his body and throw it to the floor.

"Good boy," he practically _purred_ and sat back on the bed between Gerard's thighs. "Now take these off for me, yeah?"

Frank's hands found their way to Gerard's crotch. He undid the black skin-tight jeans quickly and pulled them down a little, jaw falling slack when he noticed Gerard wasn't wearing any underwear. Gerard moaned and lifted his hips off the bed, his back arching and making Frank stare intensely at him. That made him even more self conscious, but he managed to push his jeans down to his ankles before kicking them off.

Frank didn't waste time as he got rid of his remaining clothes, and soon enough he was rubbing himself off against Gerard's thigh. They were both moaning and panting from the friction, and Frank knelt on the space between Gerard's knees, placing his hands around Gerard's thighs and pushing his legs apart gently. He then moved his hands to the back of the flesh he was holding and propped Gerard's legs up. "You think you can keep 'em up for me, baby?" He whispers, caressing the curve of Gerard's hips.

"Yes, yes," Gerard replies, struggling to get air to his lungs again, too turned on to even think about it. He puts some effort on it, but eventually he can keep his legs up and hug them closer to his body.

Frank made a pleased noise and leaned down, so close to Gerard that the tip of his nose brushed against Gerard's skin, making him shiver and rock himself ever so slightly. He trailed wet and sloppy kisses down the back of Gerard's thigh, and after a few seconds, the red haired man felt the other man's hands squeezing at his ass cheeks, teasing, hands fanned over the pale flesh, spreading them apart and blowing hot air right in the middle. Gerard felt like he was on fire, his pupils blown and his body tense with want when Frank's tongue found his way to lick a long stripe over Gerard's entrance before thrusting into him quickly.

Gerard couldn't do but whimper and look down at Frank from in between his legs. His eyes were closed, the rest of his face hidden between Gerard's ass, but he could feel his mouth, God, his fucking mouth, eating him inside out like he was the best thing he'd ever had.

Slowly, Frank pushed one of the fingers of his right hand into Gerard's heat. He jerked his head back in pleasure when Frank thrusted another finger in, and then another, building up a rhythm, working his fingers inside Gerard, crooking and pressing against his soft spot now and then, licking the skin around his fingers and feeling Gerard clench around him.

"Enjoying?" Frank said suddenly, looking straight at Gerard with a lopsided smirk. Gerard couldn't even talk from the tightness in his belly, so he just nodded. "Thought so. But now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna start fucking you."

Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank's hips sloppily, and widened his eyes when he felt Frank grabbing tight onto him and flipping them over. Gerard straightened his back slowly, straddling Frank's lap, his hands over his chest, a deep blush invading his cheeks. "Frank, no, I'm too-"

He didn't get to finish his thought because Frank growled from his throat and slapped Gerard's ass harder than usual, but not enough to be quite painful. It was more of a warning that an actual scold. "Behave," he added and Gerard couldn't do but shut up and nod.

Frank sat down and shifted them both till his back was pressed flush against the headboard, hugging Gerard's waist as he dragged him with him, mouth laying a sloppy kiss against Gerard's neck. "Wanna see that pretty face of yours while I fuck you."

Gerard's eyelids dropped and so did his face, resting his forehead against Frank's shoulder and rocking his hips back and forth. There was no space between them anymore, each one rubbing all they could against the other, flesh against flesh, sweat mixed with saliva and pre come.

The squeeze on Gerard's hips indicated him of the next step, and he pushed himself up as best as he could without breaking the contact. Frank wrapped his hand around his own dick and aligned it to Gerard's entrance quickly, rubbing it over lazily, teasing his boyfriend with a torturing pace. "Want some?" He said, but the only answer he got was a hard bite down on his shoulder. He hissed, grabbing Gerard's hips quickly. "Yes, you're so fucking ready," and with that, pulled him down in one swift move, getting himself all the way into the tight heat.

A warm feeling started building in Gerard's stomach when he felt Frank inside him, moaning loudly without meaning to. He leaned in for another sloppy kiss at the same time they started moving and rocking against each other, Gerard rolling his hips and going back and forth in Frank's lap, Frank thrusting upwards, wanting to get all the way into the man moving over him, even if he was already balls-deep into him.

"Oh god, your thighs," Frank groaned, stroking the warm skin beneath his hands, his gaze traveling up and down, from Gerard's thighs wrapped around him, to his scrunched up nose and face full of ecstasy, red sweaty locks of hair plastering against his temples and forehead. Then he looked down to focus on Gerard's cock, hard and trapped in between both their bellies, feeling slick and hot against Frank's skin. "You look so fucking good, shit, I'm not gonna last long-"' he added, one of his hands sliding up Gerard's body to tangle his fingers with the red hair and pulling hard.

Gerard was sure some of the strands would fall off later, but he couldn't care less. He couldn't choose where to focus, Frank's fingers on his hair, his lips on his neck or the now frantic pace he was fucking him with. It was raw, it was intimate, it was perfect and everything Gerard could've wished for. When Frank bit down hard on his neck, he whimpered and hugged Frank's neck tightly, his nails digging at his back.

"Frank- I'm gonna- fuck, _fuck, fuck_ -"

"Yeah, let go Gee, wanna see you come for me," they stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes that seemed to be hours. Frank's gaze was full of pure adoration and amazement, and that was enough to send Gerard over the edge. Feeling once again the pressure given to his cock by their stomachs, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, feeling hot from the tips of his toes to every point in his scalp, relaxing his body while coming hard between their bodies, making a mess out of themselves.

Frank didn't take much to follow, thrusting once, twice, three times and blowing his load inside Gerard, both of them groaning from it, Gerard from the delicious sting, Frank from the release. Frank didn't let to of Gerard as he laid back on the bed, and Gerard couldn't help but cuddle close against his chest and fall asleep.

\-----

When he woke up it was still night. With a quick glance at the clock he realized it was just eight thirty, and he sighed relieved thinking that he could get to sleep the whole night. He shifted on the bed, felt Frank under him, and smiled contently, running his fingertips across Frank's chest.

"'M sorry," he felt Frank say, muffled and low. He looked up and saw a cigarette hanging from his lips and a smile flash behind the stick.

"Hm? What for?" Gerard replied with a raspy voice, consequence of his nap.

"Gettin' all mad earlier," Frank shrugged and dropped the unlit cigarette on the carpet. "I just can't help it. You're too gorgeous to be saying such stuff about yourself."

Gerard couldn't help but smile and lay a little kiss on Frank's neck. "Nah. You're fine."

"Hell yes I am," Frank replied, gaining a glare and a playful punch from Gerard. He then smiled and kissed his forehead, combing his red hair back with his hand and pulling out a serious face. "But really. How are you feeling now?"

A huge grin spread across Gerard's lips and he hugged Frank's neck tightly, pressing close to him and kissing him passionately before replying. " **Beautiful**."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the shitty end and the shitty smut, I just started writing again. xo.  
> PS. Also apologizes for any ortography/grammar mistake, English is not my first language (:


End file.
